Eine Versuchung II ,oder was Hermine Geträumt hat
by annasky
Summary: Gefühlsechter ErotikTraumtrank da haben wir ihn ja!“ sagte sie zwar leise, dennoch schlich sich ein rosa Hauch auf Hermines Wangen... HPHG Eine etwas andere Geschichte mit Humor und Erotik ganz besonderer Art... XD


**_Eine Versuchung oder was sie wirklich träumte_**

_Disclaimer... oder so..._

Der Autor gibt hiermit bekannt, dass Harry Potter undHermine Granger nicht ihm gehören, sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling. Er beabsichtigt hier nicht Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Ferner will er damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibt nur aus Jux und Tollerei."

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte ist mit Wissen von _michi-sky_ -(mein hochgeschätzter Bruder und Beta dieser Geschichte)- ;)geschrieben und stammt aus meiner Feder. Sie ist ebenfalls auf seiner Seite zu finden, dort unter _Eine Versuchung, Kapitel 4 Hermines Traum_. Ebenfalls dort zu finden, die vorangegangenen 3 Kapitel, die von michi-sky stammen.

(at) michi-sky: merci für deine Hilfe! D

Kommentare sind natürlich trotzdem willkommen und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!"

- - „Hermines Traum" - -

---

**Hogwarts, Vormittags, Mädchenschlafsaal Gryffindor**

---

Hermine Granger starrte den Zaubertrank in ihren Händen eine Weile nervös an. Sie wusste, sie war zwar im Moment hier in dem Zimmer - das sie mit Parvati und Lavender teilte - allein, dennoch schaute sie alle paar Minuten hinter sich zur Tür, als erwarte sie jeden Augenblick das dort eine der beiden herein spazieren und sie erwischen konnte. Parvati und Lavender konnten ja solche Klatschbasen sein.

_Sei nicht albern Hermine, _dachte sie sich, _du bist schon alt genug, um das hier machen zu dürfen... denke ich jedenfalls... ach verdammt! Was soll's, runter damit. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden..!_

Noch einmal blickte sie auf die bunt schillernde Flüssigkeit in der schmalen Phiole hinab, ehe sie das Behältnis an ihre Lippen setzte und die süßlich schmeckende Flüssigkeit in einem Zug herunter schluckte.

Dieser Trank würde ihrem Herzen nun hoffentlich eine Richtung weisen, wem sie nun eben dieses geschenkt hatte, denn sie war sich absolut nicht mehr sicher.

Im Buch stand auf jeden Fall, dass dieser Traumtrank einem die geheimsten Fantasien und Wünsche eröffnete. Und genau das war es, was Hermine wissen wollte.

Die Zeit mit Ron war... angenehm gewesen, aber das sie nun auf einmal auch Augen für Harry hatte, ließen nun doch Sorgen in ihr hoch kommen.

Wann hatte sie bemerkt, wie männlich Harry mit dieser Narbe auf seiner Stirn aussah? Oder diese tiefschwarzen Haare, die ihm immer so vorwitzig in die Stirn und über seine wunderbar Smaragdgrünen Augen fielen? Oder dass seine Schultern viel breiter und seine Hüften viel schmaler waren als die von Ron?

Und vor allen Dingen: ‚_Seit wann interessierten sie diese Äußerlichkeiten!'_

---

**_Sie erinnerte sich an den heutigen frühen Morgen in der Bibliothek... _**

Die junge Hexe schlenderte an den langen Reihen der Bücherregale entlang und näherte sich immer mehr den verbotenen Büchern und denen, die erst den erwachsenen Zauberern und Hexen zugänglich waren in der Reihe davor.

_Sie lächelte in sich hinein, nun, sie WAR ja nun eine Volljährige Hexe. Und deshalb wusste sie auch von diesen besonderen Büchern. _

Hermine blickte sich noch mal aufmerksam um, ehe sie in dem vorletzten Gang verschwand, der nur für Erwachsene war, und sich die Bücherrücken genauer ansah. Sie wusste genau was sie suchte, und hoffte, das sie dieses spezielle Buch schnell fand, ehe sie jemand darauf ansprechen konnte was sie denn suchte.. das wäre ihr ein wenig peinlich gewesen.

Die unteren Reihen hatte sie schon durchgeschaut und stellte sich nun auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um auch die letzte und oberste Reihe durchzuforsten.

_Wo ist denn nur... _dachte Hermine und fand schlussendlich doch den Einband, den sie gesucht hatte.

„_War ja klar, das letzte Buch - und dann auch noch völlig falsch zugeordnet!"_ grummelte Hermine und drückte das Buch Kopfschüttelnd an ihren Busen und lächelte dann doch erleichtert.

_Jetzt nur noch schnell nachschauen was ich alles brauche, und dann... dachte sie und fand die gesuchte Seite innerhalb eines kurzen Augenblickes. _

„Gefühlsechter Erotik-Traumtrank - da haben wir ihn ja!" _sagte sie zwar leise, dennoch schlich sich ein rosa Hauch auf ihre Wangen und sie schlug sich mit einer Hand vor den Mund, während die andere das Buch balancierte. Hermine räusperte sich und horchte auf eventuelle Schritte in der Nähe. _

_Erst als sie sich ganz sicher war, dass dort niemand in ihrer Nähe stand, las sie sich alles genau durch. Sie machte sich auf einem kleinen fetzen Pergament Notizen über die Zutaten – ungewöhnlich wenige – das Brauen selbst – ungewöhnlich einfach und schnell- und klappte dann nachdenklich das Buch wieder zu. "Warum auch nicht..." kam es leise über ihre Lippen. Nach einem verstohlenem Blick in die runde stellte sie das Buch wieder weg – jedoch an die richtige Stelle. Die, in der die restlichen Bücher der Träume standen. _

---

_**Zurück im Mädchenschlafsaal**_

Die Phiole entglitt Hermines Fingern und schlug auf dem, mit Teppich ausgelegten Boden des Schlafraums auf - ohne jedoch zu zerspringen.

Ihr Atem ging schneller und ihr Puls begann für einen Moment zu rasen. Alles schien sich um sie zu drehen. Sie griff sich in ihre wirren Haare und stöhnte auf, während ihr Körper langsam und wie in Zeitlupe auf den Boden sank.

_Was.. was passiert nur mit mir.._ dachte die junge Hexe noch, bevor der Zaubertrank seine volle Kraft entfaltete um ihr das Gewünschte zu offenbaren.

---

Hermine fand sich als Zuschauer in ihrer Traumwelt ein, sie sah, spürte und roch alles, so wie im richtigen Leben, nur das sie außerhalb ihres Körpers zu weilen, und nicht im Stande schien, in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Also blickte sie nun auf eben diesen hinab, und fragte sich insgeheim, warum ihr ‚Traum-Ich', in einem Umhang verborgenen, vor ihr her lief.

Sie folgte schwebend ihrem ‚Ich' durch ein wahres Labyrinth aus Gängen und wusste nicht so recht, wo sie überhaupt war, aber sie verließ sich auf ihr Traumbild, es würde schon wissen wo das Ziel lag... hoffte sie jedenfalls...

Schemenhafte Gestalten gingen an Hermine/ihrer Traumgestalt vorbei, ohne dass sie beachtet wurden. Ihr Körper ging zügig durch die verschlungenen Flure des ihr unbekannten Hauses, aber Hermine folgte bereitwillig, denn sie wollte nun endlich wissen was Sache war!

Da blieb ihre Traumgestalt vor einer Tür stehen – würde sie dahinter erfahren für wen ihr Herz schlug?

Die feingliedrige Hand ihres körperlichen ‚Ich's', legte sich auf den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür, die ohne das geringste Knarzen aufschwang. Hermine blickte erwartungsvoll auf und erblickte... nein, das war bestimmt nur ein Scherz!

Ihr ‚Ich' musste sich in der Tür geirrt haben... in welche Kammer war sie gegangen, das dort ‚_solche'_... Dinge lagen und hingen...

Sie wollte sich schon von ihrem ‚Ich' abwenden, doch ihr Körper trat ohne zu zögern ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hermine schwebte widerwillig durch die Tür zurück zu ihrem Körper, hielt sich jedoch peinlich berührt im Hintergrund.

_Na das kann ja heiter werden.. dachte Hermine, versuchte es jedoch nun von der wissenschaftlichen Seite zu sehen. _

_Wer weiß was da noch passieren wird, es muss ja nicht sooo schlimm werden, oder?_

Es dauerte nicht lange, da klopfte es leise an der Tür...

Ihr ‚Ich' schien genau zu wissen wer dort auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand, denn Hermine fühlte den vor freudiger Erwartung voranschnellenden Puls in dem Körper ihres ‚Traum-Ich's', der heiß durch ihre Adern floss. Hermine war nun genauso aufgeregt wie ihr Traumbild und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, zu wissen, wer ihr Herzbube war.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und eine große Gestalt, tief in einem dunklen Samt-Umhang verborgen, erschien unter dem Türrahmen und trat ohne ein Wort ein. Mit einem Wink der Hand des noch Unbekannten, schloss sich die Tür.

„Herrin..." wisperte nun die Gestalt und sank auf den Boden zu den Füßen ihres Körpers.

_HERRIN?_ _dachte Hermine erschrocken, das musste doch wohl wirklich ein übler Scherz sein... nun, DAS konnte sie nun ganz und gar nicht glauben... Sie musste irgend einen Fehler beim zubereiten des Zaubertrankes gemacht haben..._

„SCHWEIG!" donnerte nun ihre eigene Stimme dieser Gestalt entgegen, doch es war ihr ‚Traum-Ich', die dieses Wort ausgesprochen hatte!

„Ja, Herrin..." noch immer kniete die Gestalt auf dem Boden, ohne aufzublicken.

„Ich sagte SCHWEIG! Oder ich werde dich bestrafen!"

„Oh, Herrin! Ich bin ein unwürdiger Diener, der es nicht besser verdient hat, als Strafe aus euren Händen zu erfahren!" säuselte die Gestalt am Boden und blickte auf.

_Hermine erstarrte... nein, nein und nochmals nein! Das... das war doch nicht möglich! Nicht ER... na gut er aber nicht SO! schrie sie in ihren Gedanken._

„Du wagst es, ohne meine Erlaubnis mir ins Gesicht zu sehen!" hörte sie wieder ihre eigene, nun schneidende Stimme. Ihre Hand schoss zur Kapuze des Knienden vor und riss sie ihm vom Kopf. Schwarze verstrubbelte Haare kamen zum Vorschein, helle leuchtend, Smaragdgrüne Augen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Er schwang seine rechte Augenbraue kurz nach oben und lies ein verschmitztes grinsen erkenne, ehe er wieder in seine Rolle zurück schlüpfte und seinen Blick zu Boden warf.

„Verzeiht mir, meine Herrin! Bestraft mich!"

Hermines Fuß kam unter ihrem eigenen Umhang hervor und stieß sanft gegen die Schulter des Unwürdigen.

_Was zum.. wieso trage ich denn rote Hochhackige Schnürstiefel! Das ist ja ... also... entsetzt wollte sie sich - mittlerweile brannten ihre Wangen - abwenden, doch diese verflixte Neugierde darüber, was ihr ‚Traum-Ich' vorhatte, siegte über ihre Scham – es war ja ‚nur' ein Traum... dachte sie sich immer und immer wieder..._

Obwohl dieser Stoß nicht wirklich fest war, stöhnte Harry auf und sah erneut auf. Ein Funke des Verlangens glomm in seinen Augen auf, den das ‚Traum-Ich' Hermines nicht zu übersehen vermochte. Ihr Puls raste, dennoch fiel sie nicht aus ihrer Rolle. Stattdessen zog sie Harry nun - ohne wirklich grob zu sein - an den Haaren herbei und schwang mit der freien Hand langsam ihren Umhang auseinander. Ihre roten Lederschnürstiefel, die bis zur Mitte ihrer straffen Oberschenkel gingen, kamen wieder zum Vorschein, ebenso ein rotes geschnürtes Lederkorsett, das ihre Wespentaille betonte. Ihr Busen wurde nur von feiner roter Spitze gehalten und ein feiner roter Spitzenstring ließ ihre Aufmachung verspielter denn streng wirken und vervollkommnte ihre Verkleidung.

Harrys Augen wanderten über Hermines ‚Traum-Ich-Körper', er schluckte unwillkürlich und befeuchtete seine Lippen.

„Habe ich gesagt, du darfst mich anschauen!" sagte Hermines Stimme streng und drückte Harrys Gesicht dem Boden entgegen. Sie genoss ihre Aufgabe.

„Oh.. Herrin.. Bitte bestraft mich für meinen Ungehorsam!" Harrys Stimme vibrierte vor Verlangen und klang seltsam dumpf, da sein Gesicht zur Erde zeigte. Hermines Finger ließen seine Haare los und sie stellte provokant einen Stiefel direkt unter seine Nase.

„Du bist so unwürdig! Aber ich gewähre dir, meine Stiefel zu küssen!"

Harry berührte andächtig mit seinen Lippen das rote Leder und setzte unzählige kleiner Küsse darauf. Er folgte einer unsichtbaren Spur, die von der Stiefelspitze bis hinauf zum Stiefelschaft führte. Doch noch bevor er bei ihrem ende über dem Knie anlangte, zog sie ihren Fuß fort.

„Das genügt! Du nimmst dir zu viele Freiheiten heraus!" zürnte das ‚Traum-Ich' Hermines und stieß ihn nun mit einem Stiefel besetzten Fuß von sich. Harry flog etwas unsanft nach hinten und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen.

„Steh auf und zeige mir deinen Körper!" befahl Hermine ihm ungnädig und sah wie der 'Unwürdige' sich geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze erhob und mit langsamen Bewegungen seinen samtenen Umhang zu Boden gleiten ließ. Sein enges Kettenhalsband klirrte wieder leise bei seinen Bewegungen.

Hermines Puls raste mittlerweile wohl schon in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch ihre Adern und ließ eine feurige Glut in ihrem Innern entstehen. Sie schaute schmachtenden Blickes auf Harrys Gestalt.

Angefangen bei seinen breiten Schultern, wanderte ihre Augen wohlwollend über seine leicht behaarte muskulöse Brust und folgte der schmaler werdenden Haarspur über seinen Sixpack, bis diese in einem sehr knapp bemessenen schwarzen String verschwand - der eine nicht zu übersehende Beule beherbergte. Widerwillig zwang sie ihre Augen auch den restlichen, recht ansehnlichen Körper eines Harry Potters zu begutachten. Hermines Atmung ging ziemlich unregelmäßig, als sie, um ihren Puls wieder zu beruhigen, ihm befahl, sich umzudrehen.

Doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass auch die Kehrseite ein wahrer Gaumenschmaus sein würde!

_Oh... oh.. was für eine Ansicht! Dieser breite und muskulöse Rücken! Dieser knackige Po! Das ist fast zuviel für meine Nerven... dachte Hermine, schaffte es aber dennoch nicht, sich von dieser Szene abzuwenden. Wie auch, wenn sie die erregten Gefühle ihres ‚Traum-Ichs' genauso fühlte, als wäre dieses eben KEIN TRAUM.. Inzwischen wäre sie wohl vollends errötet, wenn sie nicht ebenso fasziniert wie schockiert von dieser Szenerie wäre... überdies hoffte sie inständig, das Harry wirklich über einen solchen Adoniskörper verfügte._

Nur mit Mühe behielt Hermines ‚Traum-Ich' ihre Rolle als Domina bei, fast fehlte ihren Worten der strenge Ton. Als sie glaubte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben atmete sie dennoch einmal tief durch um ihrer Gefühle wieder Herr zu werden.

„Dreh dich um."

Harry kam ihrem Befehl nach, und Hermines ‚Traum-Ich' konnte direkt in dessen Augen blicken, in denen das pure wilde Verlangen nach ihr stand. Sie schluckte und musste sich räuspern, ehe sie etwas zaghafter, aber dennoch mit sexy-rauer Stimme, ihren nächsten Befehl aussprach.

„Und nun komm zu mir – und löse meinen Umhang!"

Harry pirschte sich langsam an sie heran, wie ein Raubtier an seine Beute. Seine warmen Finger streiften ihren Hals, als er den winzigen Verschluss ihres Umhanges öffnete und dieser anschließend wie die sanfte Berührung eines Liebhabers, über die Stellen ihrer empfindlichen Haut glitt, die weder von Leder noch von der feinen Spitze bedeckt waren. Ein wohliger Schauer ergriff Hermines ‚Traum-Ich', und somit auch Hermine selber, die immer noch fasziniert dem Geschehen folgte.

Als Harry sie, ohne einen vorangegangenen Befehl von ihr, in seine muskulösen Arme zog, landete keine Sekunde später ihre flache Hand - zwar nicht feste, aber dennoch klatschend - auf seiner Wange. Ihr Handabdruck zeigte sich nun deutlich als weiß auf seiner roten, brennenden Gesichtshaut.

_Autsch – das hat gesessen! dachte Hermine, wurde aber nicht schlau aus dem Gebaren der Beiden. Sie spürte das Verlangen und die tiefe Erregtheit ihres ‚Traum-Ichs' und wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, das es Harry nicht anders erging – zum Mindestens in IHREM TRAUM.._

„Du wagst es.." knurrte Hermines Traum-Ich mit funkelnden Augen und stieß Harry von sich. Beider Atem ging hastig, denn jeder von ihnen fühlte das heiße Verlangen nach dem anderen in sich. Sie drehte sich von Harry weg und lief genau in die Ecke hinein in der Hermine unsichtbar schwebte und griff – scheinbar durch sie hindurch - nach einem Gegenstand der an der Wand hinter ihr hing.

Mit einer neunschwänzigen Peitsche, gemacht aus einem kurzen schwarzen Leder-Handstück und neun etwa Unterarmlangen feinen Lederriemen, drehte sich das Traum-Ich wieder um und entdeckte ein anerkennendes Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Knie dich vor mir nieder, Sklave!" herrschte Hermines Traumgestalt Harry an. Dieser gab ein leises schnurren von sich, dann gehorchte er ohne Widerwillen und befolgte ihren Befehl.

„Mein Körper ist euer nicht würdig, oh Herrin – macht mit ihm was ihr wollt, ich werde jede Strafe dankend annehmen!"

Kaum war die letzte Silbe im Raum verklungen, hörte Hermine die Peitsche surrend die Luft durchschneiden, ehe sie mit knallendem Geräusch auf Harrys Schulter sauste. Ein animalisch anmutender Laut drang aus dessen Mund, dass sich allein nach diesem ersten Schlag wie der Paarungsruf einer Raubkatze anhörte. Das ‚Traum-Ich' Hermines erzitterte wohlig vor Vorahnung.

Zwei weitere Male landeten die feinen Lederriemen auf Schulter und Rücken Harry Potters und hinterließen schmale rote Striemen auf dessen Haut. Jeder Schlag erzeugte in Harry ein tieferes Gefühl der Leidenschaft für Hermine, seiner Herrin der Lüste.

_Oh mein Gott... Hermines Stimme zitterte in ihren Gedanken, sie spürte das Ziehen und Sehnen und die Feuchte zwischen den Schenkeln und die unendliche Begierde, die dieses Schauspiel in ihrem ‚Traum-Ich' hervorrief. _

_Das.. ist Wahnsinn... einfach unglaublich... Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie vor Scham noch röter werden, oder ob sie ihre aufkommende Leidenschaft herausschreien sollte. Sie wollte aufwachen, nichts davon wissen, das sie ‚SO ETWAS' wollte – aber gleichzeitig fand sie diesen Traum so erregend, das sie um keinen Preis der Welt aufwachen wollte BEVOR das hier nicht zu Ende war.._

„Jaaa... Herrin... bestraft euren unwürdigen Sklaven..." wisperte Harry flehend und wand sich unter den Peitschenschlägen, die jedoch bei weitem nicht stark genug waren um seine Haut auch nur annähernd ernsthaft zu verletzen. Die Beule in seinem String wurde immer größer und seine Haut glänzte vor Schweiß. Jeder weitere Hieb war eine Herausforderung der Belastbarkeit seiner eigenen Grenzen. Sein Schmerz hatte nur indirekt mit den Peitschenschlägen zu tun, denn diese steigerten nur sein Verlangen nach ‚IHR'.

Hermines ‚Traum-Ich' atmete schwerer, ihrer Augen glühten vor Verlangen, ebenso ihr Innerstes. Ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckte ihre straffe Haut, und als sie die unübersehbare Beule wahrnahm, die Harrys String einer Zerreißprobe aussetzte, leckte sie sich mit ihrer Zunge unwillkürlich über ihre rosigen Lippen.

Harry schmeckte fast ihren Willen, von ihm genommen zu werden. Die letzten Reste seiner Unterwürfigkeit fielen von ihm ab, als das Raubtier in ihm zum Leben erwachte und er seinem animalischen Trieb nichts mehr entgegen zu bringen hatte. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung sprang er auf und hielt Hermines Traum-Ich in seinen starken Armen gefangen. Seine grünen Katzenhaften Augen sahen sie voller Verlangen an und er presste ihren Unterleib an seine ausgeprägte Manneskraft.

Hermines ‚Traum-Ich-Körper' fühlte den unleugbaren Drang, sich seiner Stärke zu wehren, doch der Wildkatze in ihr imponierte anscheinend die animalische Seite eines Harry James Potter...

Sie ließ die Peitsche widerstandslos zu Boden fallen und wisperte mit rauer, begieriger Stimme:

„Du hast mir zu gehorchen..."

Doch da wurde ihr Mund schon von seinen Lippen in Besitz genommen und Harry unterband so ihre letzten Worte. Seine Zunge forderte den Einlass in ihre Mundhöhle, der auch schon nach recht kurzer Belagerung gewährt wurde. Ihre Arme wurden noch immer unnachgiebig von den seinen an ihren Körper gedrückt, doch das störte sie nicht, denn ihr Gehirn war nur noch auf das eine Programmiert – die Vereinigung ihrer beider Körper!

Sie erwiderte mit dem gleichen Heißhunger seine Küsse und umschlang mit ihren Händen, als er diese endlich freigab, seinen Nacken, um ihn näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. Ihr Busen quoll fast aus der zarten Spitze heraus, als Harry ihre nackten Pobacken mit seinen Händen umschloss, sie hochhob und sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand, in dessen Nähe sie sich befunden hatten, drückte.

Ohne die wilden Küsse zu unterbrechen setzte er sie kurzfristig ab, zerriss ihren zarten Spitzenstring mit einer fließenden Handbewegung, nur um darauf Hermines ‚Traum-Ich-Körper' ein weiteres Mal hochzuheben, damit sie dieses Mal ihre Beine um seine schmalen Hüften schlingen konnte. Seine Muskeln spielten unter seiner Haut, während er Hermines Körper zwischen seinem fast nackten Körper und der kühlen Wand gefangen hielt und sie nur noch mit einer seiner Hände zusätzlich stützte. Mit der anderen Hand befreite er sein erigiertes Glied - aus dem schon lange zu eng gewordenem String - um dann mit einem animalischen Laut tief in sie zu stoßen. Sie biss vor Lust in seine Schulter das er mit weiteren tiefen Stößen in ihren feuchten Schoß belohnte.

Keuchender Atem, vermischt mit verlangendem Stöhnen erfüllten den Raum bis in die tiefsten Winkel, während ihre langen Fingernägel Spuren auf seinem Rücken hinterließen... ein wenig kräftiger als die Peitsche es getan hatte. Harrys Stöße wurden immer drängender, als er merkte wie Hermines Körper sich der Extase hingab und sie ihre Lust hinaus schrie. Dann spürte auch er, wie sich der Druck in ihm aufbaute und verströmte sich mit einem letzen Stoß tief in ihrem Schoß...

_Hermine sah Harry und ihrem ‚Traum-Ich' fasziniert und mit großen Augen zu. Es war verwirrend, zu fühlen, zu spüren und zu schmecken was ihr ‚Traum-Ich' dort tat und dabei als Zuschauer daneben zu stehen und es zu beobachten. Nie hätte sie gedacht das es ‚SO' intensiv sein konnte... es war, gelinde ausgedrückt, fantastisch! Dieser Zaubertrank war einfach... genial...! _

_Nun wusste sie nicht nur das ihr Herz in Wirklichkeit nicht für Ron, sondern für Harry schlug... sonder auch, das sie wohl eine sehr spezielle Fantasie hatte was den Sex betraf – wenn man dem Traumtrank glauben schenkte! _

_Bei diesem Gedanken bekam Hermine heiße Ohren, denn sie dachte an die voran gegangenen intimen Momente die sie miterlebt... mitgefühlt hatte..._

Langsam verblasste die Szenerie vor ihrem Auge und Hermine merkte, wie sie langsam wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte. Dann vom einen auf den anderen Moment war sie Wach. Der Geruch den sie nun bei einem tiefen Atemzug inhalierte – so wurde ihr bewusst - gehörte nicht in ihren Schlafsaal.

...Hermines verträumter Blick wurde klar und sie erkannte, daß da jemand schlafend neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß... ‚Moment' dachte sie. „Das ist ja gar nicht mein Bett" , was sie unbewusst vor sich hin flüssterte.

---

**ENDE**

So das Lob, die Kritik sowie die Lesegebühr –grins- bitte in form von Kommentaren/Reviews.

mfg „annasky" und „michi-sky"


End file.
